


You Can't Run From the Past

by SophisticatedBlurb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedBlurb/pseuds/SophisticatedBlurb
Summary: With nobody but Chara to help her along, Frisk struggles to move on from her multiple pasts, unable to forgive herself. Sans can't forgive her either, and after he finally pressures her to confess all of her secrets to everybody, will their rejections trigger another reset, or something worse?





	

**_Alright! Long story short, I already have this fanfiction posted on Fanfiction.net. I have 11 chapters over there, and upload every Wednesday. I received this account on AO3 recently, and decided that I would upload my work here. If you would like to read ahead and can't wait, feel free to go check it out. (same name and everything)_ ** **_  
_ **

**_When I upload the chapters here, I will be trying to update them more thoroughly  then before._ **

**_This chapter hasn't had much work, sadly, but the next ones hopefully shall._ **

**_For the disclaimer, Undertale and everything in it belongs to TobyFox! If you haven't checked out the game, I suggest it. Thank you for reading! I appreciate any feedback you have to offer._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

The question left his lips and suddenly became a reality. The forest stretching out to the distant mountains was actually there, and the sunset full of wonderful swirling colors was plastered across the sky, melting around the setting sun. 

There were tears brimming in the king’s eyes as his heart swelled, emotion filling his heart. In truth, he never thought he would see the sun again. In fact he recently though that he never even deserved to see it again, but here he was. Here everybody was, staring at this beautiful world before them.

The earth.

A tear rolled down his cheek, but nobody noticed. If they did, there wasn’t much room to care. They were feeling just as bewildered by the beautiful scene, and what it meant for their future.

The short, yellow dinosaur in a lab coat was flat out crying. In the underground there were movies that had fallen from the surface, and most of them animes that had beautiful blue skies, but those were nothing compared to this one. Her body trembled, but there was a definite smile plastered on her snout. "Wow… it's even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!" She was able to take her eyes off of the sunset, however, to glance at the love of her life. In Alphys’ eyes, Undyne was way prettier the the sunset anyway, especially with the light reflecting off her scales. 

Undyne felt a surge of pride at her position. She had provided mercy for the child. Everyone had, and they had come far.  She noticed Alphys move next to her, and grabbed the monster’s hand with a grin. "Frisk! You LIVE with this!?" She was talking to the human child in their midst. 

Their hero.

Frisk felt something stir inside of her at the question, and for the first time she reacted to something since they emerged from the mountain. It was a speck of pity not for the monsters, but for herself. For the fact that she, despite having lived on the surface, was never happy enough to appreciate it. She barely even went outside back then anyway. 

"The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!" Undyne had the urge to continue, trying to conceive words to describe what she was feeling. Alive was an accurate word, and it showed in her expression.

Frisk thought the fact that someone who had died so much felt alive in this moment. The feeling was relayed to her friend, Chara, who was a ghost. She had rosy cheeks and a cute sweater, and despite being able to talk with Frisk nobody else could see or hear her. 

They both held back a misplaced chuckle before Frisk turned back to the sunset, letting out a sigh. A sunrise was one of the last things she saw before falling down the mountain and it was the first time she ever appreciated such a sight as well. This was a sunset, and was possibly even prettier then that morning.

Chara was rather in awe by it all as well. Sure she had been able to float through walls and such, but after waking up there wasn’t much interesting going on away from Frisk, and they were connected mentally to a degree, so she never came to the surface. 

"HEY SANS…WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" For usually being so loud, a tall, bony skeleton was actually rather toned-down a bit. He stood next to his brother, their bony bodies a stark white in contrast to even the furry creatures.

The so-called-Sans responded happily to Papyrus with a toothy grin. "we call that 'the sun', my friend." His permanent grin was as wide as could be, and he felt a glimmer of hope.

"THAT'S THE SUN? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Papyrus may have been taller than his brother, but Sans was older, and a surge of pride went through him. Almost like a teacher who got to experience a child’s first math equation with just a little more love involved.

Asgore had listened to his loyal followers with a smile, though he only had eyes for the sun that had once been taken for granted. Never again would that happen. "I could stand here and watch this for hours…"

Honestly, the rest of his life could be spent here. Residing in the mistakes he had repeatedly made, and the war that trapped his kingdom, the one he was supposed to protect, in that bloody mountain.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?"

Even goat mom, the motherly Toriel, had eyes for more than Frisk, however she also had eyes for the future. "But we should really think about what comes next." Her heart was full to bursting with the endless possibilities. She could start a school, which was a secret dream she always held. Only if the humans would accept them of course.

"Oh. Right,” Asgore muttered. He may have been their king, but right now, with those very unregal words, it was easy to realize they stood there as friends. He reached and wiped a tear from his fur, letting out a small cough to clear his throat.

"Everyone…. This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk…" He turned to look down at the small child, who stood shrunken by Toriel's side, and smiled.  "I have something to ask of you. Will you act as the ambassador to the humans?"

Now everyone was watching Frisk, silently praying she would accept. It gave her an uneasy feeling, and she glanced at her friend Chara, who smiled encouragingly. Silently, with nothing but a nod of her head, she agreed. Chara let out a whoop that caused Frisk to grin, though nobody else could hear the celebratory shout. Everybody was particularly happy in that moment, realizing that this wouldn’t be that last of their human friend.

Papyrus immediately began dancing around, being even happier than even Toriel, and ran off down an overgrown trail. He was taking the place of the mascot, apparently, and was already planning on going to set a first impression.  Sans decided to do his job as a loving, protective brother and went to keep Papyrus from getting out of trouble. He went the wrong way however, and walked right back into the mountain, much to Undyne's disapproval.

She didn't know better when it came to Sans, so she just laughed and cackled herself away to do his job anyway, dragging Alphys behind. The scaled couple held hands all the way down the mountain, getting closer with each stride and step. Their relationship had been awkward at first, as Alphys couldn’t believe her luck, but now on the surface they could take it a step further.

Soon everyone had left to go and explore, even Asgore reluctantly did after a glare from Toriel. Goat and child stood in silence for a while. Toriel was watching the young girl, who was staring quietly at the town in the distance.

"Frisk…" She knelt down in front of the dear child she had grown to love. She was worried that her offer would be declined, but there was still something giving her the hope to ask. The determination to go through with it. "You come from this world...right?" Her motherly features caused Frisk to smile and nod, though her actual thoughts were relayed to Chara.

_ No I come from hell, thank you very much goat lady. _

Chara, being connected with the stubborn human let out a sigh at that thought. "I'm really glad you don't speak right now." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes skyward, sighing.

"So you must have a place to return to, do you not?" Toriel had a feeling Frisk knew exactly where this was going. She was having a lot of feelings though. "What will you do now?"

_ I'm never going back there. _ Frisk thought as she pointed at Toriel.

"What?" Toriel seemed oddly surprised, but happy nonetheless.  "Frisk...you really are a funny child…"

Frisk and Chara both smiled, though there was a hint of a grimace behind each one. After giving a speech more to herself than anyone else, Toriel held out a hand. She was warm and fuzzy inside, just like outside, at the prospect of her new child. Frisk refused, though the offer was heartwarming, and gestured towards the sun, waving Toriel goodbye.

'I want to stay a little longer' she signed.

"Oh, alright. Hurry now child, everybody is waiting!" Toriel practically skipped down the trail, eager to tell the others, and brag to Asgore, that Frisk was now a part of her family.

But Frisk…Frisk was aching. Chara could feel it. Frisk still smiled however, filled with the determination of a new family! "Frisk, this is a good ending. It's happy, you can be happy." Chara floated over the edge of the cliff, looking around the world with a content feeling. She was happy too, and excited.

_ I should have died a long time ago, you know. I could have found this ending without killing anybody too. Why didn't you stop me from making those mistakes?  _ Frisk randomly asked the question. Chara was startled at first, worried for her friend, but got around to an ideal answer.

"I...I was...I was too weak to try. At first I wasn't strong, and when I finally had the power I didn't want too." She sighed, hugging herself as she looked down at the world below her. Not having anything beneath her feet would take a while to get used to.

_ Undyne was so wrong, Chara. "Frisk? You LIVE with this?" I...no. I never lived with this. It's so...beautiful. This sunset….this was the last thing I saw before going in that hole, and now it's the first thing I see after emerging. What does that mean? Asgore said it was a bright new future….I hope it will be.  _ The human child was wringing her hands under the long, blue sweater sleeves.

"You can do it, Frisk. You have a family now to help!”

_ Yes. Maybe he's right, but either way, it's the end of a horrid past. But you're right too... I do have a family. I love them all. I can move on.  _ Once again, she smiled. It felt genuine this time, however. She actually had a chance.

Frisk was so wrong. You can't run from your past, no matter how many there are.

 


End file.
